


In another life

by HiddenViolet



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, Smut, Threesome
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Ardeth, Rick and Imhotep recall their past life and have sex.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Rick O'Connell, Ardeth Bay/Rick O'Connell/Imhotep
Kudos: 16





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and honestly, I don't know.

Rick squirmed as Ardeth kissed along his neck. The two of them were away from the camp, and they were enjoying a little alone time. Ardeth couldn’t help but lavish all of the places he remembered Nefertiri touching. He laved each spot and tried to keep his mind from traveling to the past. But our wishes aren’t always respected.

_He could see the way that Nefertiri had affected Ubaid. He had lost weight, and there seemed a dullness in his eyes. Asim couldn’t stand seeing his soulmate that way, but the Pharaoh’s daughter was not to be denied. When their eyes met, the exotic Ubaid looked down in his timid way, and Asim stared longingly after him._

Love, it is all in the past. That was centuries ago, and you have me now. Nothing will be able to take you from me. Please just relax. Nefertiri will never touch my body again. Not the way that you do. I am not Ubaid anymore; I am not a servant turned Med-Jai bound to their will. I am not the timid little slave boy you remember.”

“I know that you aren’t any of those things, but I can’t help but remember the way that she treated you. She was so cruel, and she caused your death. I never forgave her for that, so much so that I didn’t participate in punishing Imhotep for killing the Pharaoh. I never forgave the Pharaoh either for thinking that you could just be given to her.” The two of them curled together, lost in the memories of their past lives.

_The first time Asim had seen Ubaid was when he and his mother had been bought by Asim’s father. They were both extremely exotic looking, with light skin and light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. He could feel the pull immediately. It was easy to tell that they were soulmates and it made Asim approach the young boy. When Ubaid glanced up, Asim fell in love. His nature was timid, but his eyes were full of fire and his soul full of life._

Ardeth pulled the American closer to him and buried his face in the tanned throat. The good memories had long since meshed with the bad memories, and he couldn’t remember one without the other. He began to make love to his soulmate. Starting with kissing him everywhere that he could reach and coaxing him into arousal.

Rick also remembered the past. His memories were a little different than his partner’s because Ardeth didn’t know the true extent of what had happened. Nefertiri had been unbelievably cruel to him, and sometimes he remembered every little detail of his torment at her hands.

_He hadn’t wanted to go to the Pharaoh’s daughter, but one couldn’t deny her. She had demanded that he become hers. That his body would belong to her and her only. She could demand his body, but she couldn’t take his heart. His heart remained with his love, and that made her angry. She had wanted him to be wholly dedicated to her and no one else. But even a Pharaoh’s daughter can’t break up soulmates._

Rick shuddered as Ardeth continued his ministrations, long since graduating from kissing to stretching. He couldn’t help the noises that exited his mouth, and he desperately wanted Ardeth to hurry. The Med-Jai wasn’t to be rushed, though. It had been thousands of years since he had seen his soulmate, and he wasn’t going to rush. They were destined to be together; this was obvious from the fact that Rick had come to Ardeth the way that he had originally, slave traders.

Rick’s walk in the desert had left him vulnerable, and when he had passed out from dehydration, the slave traders had no fight in taking him. It was fate that led Ardeth to the market that day. He had noticed the sale, but his eyes hadn’t really caught until he saw a flash of light brown hair. His soul cried out when he saw the man, and it recognized its other half. Thankfully no one wanted a half-dead American, and he had no competition. It seemed as though his soul couldn’t get away from slavery without Ardeth’s help.

The two of them had stayed together for months, but it was only tonight that they were intimate. Their bodies moving in the way of lovers. After they had finished and the two were reveling in the afterglow, they heard the shouts of their kin. The rest of the Med-Jai were shouting and calling for help. Rick and Ardeth quickly dressed and rushed to the temple. When they entered, it was to the sight that the Med-Jai had been trying to prevent forever, Imhotep had risen.

They stared stunned at the sight of the decayed body, their minds replaying the memories of their youth—the friendship between the priest and the two Med-Jai. Imhotep himself had not forgotten and stared stunned at the reincarnated versions of his best friends and lovers. It had never been serious, but the three of them had often spent the night together. He was surprised to see them.

The archeologists and the other people who had come looking for treasure fled when they saw that the mummy was distracted. The priest stepped closer, his eyes traveling up and down their bodies. Asim hadn’t been the only one distressed when Nefertiri had taken Ubaid. Though he was not part of the soulmate bond, he had loved both men and greatly enjoyed their friendship.

It was one of the reasons that he had killed the Pharaoh. The man had no right to simply hand one of his sacred warriors over to his daughter. Ubaid had spent years learning to be a Med-Jai, and then he had dedicated his life to protecting the Pharaoh. Then the ruler had gone ahead and given him away, as though he were a servant and nothing more. Killing him had been a mercy compared to what he had wanted to do.

Rick couldn’t help but gaze at his old friend in surprise. The priest had seemed just as shocked that the reincarnations of Ubaid and Asim had been there to see him awake. Imhotep had recovered much quicker, though. With a wave of his hand, both Rick and Ardeth had been bound. Imhotep had loved them as children, and the affection had continued for the rest of his life. However, as Med-Jai, he was aware that it was their duty to bring him down, even if they didn’t want to.

So, he wasn’t giving them a choice. They would accompany him as he regained his organs, and when he had taken his rightful place as ruler, they would be at his side. Rick squirmed as the bonds enveloped his arms. In his old life, he had enjoyed the bite of a rope against his skin until Nefertiri had tainted it like she had everything else. Now, although he remembered it, it didn’t bother him, so the ropes only aroused him.

Ardeth watched his lover squirm as the ropes bound him, worried it would bother him, but then he noticed the tent in Rick’s trousers and knew that the only bother it was, was being unable to touch himself. Ardeth himself had occasionally enjoyed the feel of a weathered rope trapping him in place, as Imhotep watched him make a mess of himself without even touching.

Imhotep was well aware of this fact and would be taking advantage of their state as soon as he had new organs. Right now, his lovelies would have to just satisfy themselves with the feel of the ropes against their skin.

It only took a few hours to track down where the cowards who had opened the chest had run off to, and only a little after that did, he regained his full powers. He disregarded everyone else that had been on the dig and focused on his long-lost lovers. Ardeth and Rick had spent hours tied up and aroused, so Imhotep figured that they were ready to beg for release, well Rick, at the very least, was prepared to beg for release.

He had laid them on a bed in the building he had found his sacrifices in and left them to their own devices while he attended to his needs. When he returned, he found the two of them rutting helplessly against each other and whimpering. He smirked and approached them. Ardeth was the first to notice, and he arched his body towards the priest. Imhotep rewarded the movement by lightly gripping his cock through the robes.

Rick gave a pathetic mewl at his lover being given attention and not him. That just wasn’t fair at all. Imhotep rolled his eyes and lightly gripped Rick’s cock as well. He massaged the two organs until Rick was making his ‘about to cum’ noise and Imhotep decided that he wanted to get to the real fun. He felt invigorated by the return of his powers, and he used them to strip and bind his lovers in a delicious way.

Rick was spread eagle; it had been his favorite position as Ubaid, and it seemed as though some things didn’t change. Ardeth was kneeling with his wrists bound behind his back and to his ankles. He was bent over right in front of Rick’s cock. This was one of Imhotep’s favorite games. It involved seeing how long it took his restrained lover to give in and suck the cock in front of him.

It had been far too long for any of them, though and Ardeth gave in quickly, his mouth enveloping the organ and Rick arching up into it as much as possible. While they were occupied, Imhotep decided to look over how his lover’s bodies had changed. They were quite similar to Ubaid and Asim in some ways and completely different in others.

Ubaid had been small. He had been a beautiful tiny slave boy who grew into a slender beautiful Med-Jai. Now he was broader in the shoulders, and amusingly enough, in the hips. On the other hand, Ardeth was almost identical to the way that he had been so long ago. His thick dark hair was a little wavy now, then it had been completely straight. Nonetheless, they were still his lovers, and nothing would ever change that.

When Rick was on the verge of an orgasm, Imhotep stopped Ardeth from continuing. He pulled him back and contemplated what he wanted to do. He decided that dominating the lead Med-Jai would be the perfect end to his day, and he made his boys reposition. Rick was still stretched from his round earlier, and Ardeth knew that he could probably just slide right in.

Imhotep stretched Ardeth with the care he had had when they were children, just beginning to dabble in the art of lovemaking. When he was finished, he made Ardeth slide into Rick first. Then he took his place inside the lead Med-Jai. Because he was the very top and because he had always outranked both of them, Imhotep set the fucking pace, and it was brutal.

Rick knew that he was going to be properly buggered by the end of the night and that this was just the beginning. The three of them continued their brutal pace until Rick came and set off a chain reaction. He clamped on Ardeth who came and clamped down on Imhotep, who came and bit Ardeth’s shoulder, marking him.

Imhotep had always been weirdly obsessed with marking them, insistent that people know exactly who the men belonged to. He was worse about it with Ubaid before and would be with Rick now. People were always attempting to steal the sweet exotic young man away from him, and it made him a little crazy.

The three of them collapsed on the bed and enjoyed the feel of their afterglow. Both of the human men knew that soon Imhotep would want to go again in a different position, but for right now, they just enjoyed the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me alive in my pit of anxiety and kudos make me check my email.


End file.
